midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Pub
Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name, and they're always glad you came. Then you get so drunk you can't remember your own name. The local watering hole is more than just a place for Daddy to go to vainly forget that he's bald and Mommy's fat. Pubs are the focal point of social life in most communities. Think about this: would you rather stand outside in the rain listening to someone on a soapbox, or chat indoors with a drink in your hand? You can down a few, get a bite to eat, play a round or two with your mates, and catch up on the latest gossip. A bit of caution about the latter: bartenders are not typically the best source of 'rumours' (read: adventure hooks). For the most part they couldn't care less; they're just there to serve up crappy watered-down drinks to the crappy watered-down drunks. ---- Ale, pint . . . . . 7¢ Beer, bock, pint . . . . . 5½¢ Beer, dark, pint . . . . . 5¢ Beer, light, pint . . . . . 4½¢ Black soup . . . . . 3ƒ4 ::————This traditional Spartan dish consists of boiled pigs' legs, blood, salt and vinegar. No other seasonings are ever added. To say that this is an acquired taste is a bit of an understatement, but it is possible to survive on this broth as a staple. Brandy, pint . . . . . 10ƒ Brandy, shot . . . . . 2ƒ5 Bumbo, pint . . . . . 8ƒ ::————A favourite of pirates, this drink is one part water to two parts dark rum, with nutmeg and/or cinnamon. Chili . . . . . 1ƒ2 Chili, Troll . . . . . 8¢ ::————You're taking your chances there, buddy. On the plus side, this dish does feature Troll-sized portions. Troll chili was born of never wanting to throw away leftovers. The remnants of a meal are added to the extant pot of chili. After a few days (hopefully) the cook dumps everything into a clean pot, and adds more leftovers. A given sample of Troll chili may technically be years in the making, albeit with constantly adding fresh new ingredients. Coffee, Dwarven . . . . . 1ƒ9 Coffee . . . . . 1ƒ Dwarven ale, pint . . . . . 1ƒ6 Egg, chicken, each, fried . . . . . 1ƒ1 Egg, chicken, each, hardboiled . . . . . 1ƒ2 ::————Like a detective Espresso . . . . . 2ƒ4 ::————Your local bar may not have anything this high-tech Grog, pint . . . . . 5ƒ ::————Commonly rum and small beer mixed with water (about half of it) but this term sometimes refers to any number of mixed drinks. Juice, small glass, apple . . . . . 4ƒ5 ::————Fruit juice may be your only non-alcoholic choice in a bar (excepting maybe coffee). At least it's fresh, if available at all. Juice, small glass, banana . . . . . 3ƒ8 Juice, small glass, grape . . . . . 3ƒ6 Juice, small glass, mango . . . . . 4ƒ1 Juice, small glass, orange . . . . . 4ƒ2 Juice, small glass, pear . . . . . 4ƒ4 Juice, small glass, tomato . . . . . 5ƒ1 Mead, pint . . . . . 1ƒ5 Moonshine, pint . . . . . 6ƒ Moonshine, shot . . . . . 3¢ Mutton, 8 ounces . . . . . 1ƒ2 Nachos . . . . . 2ƒ ::————Deluxe versions are twice the price Pot pie, chicken . . . . . 2ƒ3 Pot pie, pork . . . . . 2ƒ8 Potatoes, fried . . . . . 1ƒ ::————Exactly how these are cut, fried, and seasoned shows wide regional variations. Pretzels, 1 pound bag . . . . . 3ƒ ::————Sometimes poured into bowls for free consumption to encourage drinking Rabbit, fried . . . . . 3ƒ Roast chicken . . . . . 8¢ Roast duck . . . . . 1ƒ6 Roast goose . . . . . 3ƒ Roast ostrich . . . . . 4ƒ8 Roast pheasant . . . . . 3ƒ5 Roast turkey . . . . . 2ƒ3 Rum, 150-proof, pint . . . . . 3₲ Rum, 150-proof, shot . . . . . 8ƒ5 Rum, dark, pint . . . . . 15ƒ Rum, dark, shot . . . . . 3ƒ5 Rum, light, pint . . . . . 14ƒ5 Rum, light, shot . . . . . 3ƒ4 Rum, spiced, pint . . . . . 18ƒ Rum, spiced, shot . . . . . 3ƒ7 Snake, fried non-venomous . . . . . 3ƒ1 Snake, fried venomous . . . . . 4ƒ6 Stew, per bowl, beef . . . . . 7¢ Stew, per bowl, chicken . . . . . 6¢ Stew, per bowl, mutton . . . . . 6½¢ Stew, per bowl, otter . . . . . 8¢ Stew, per bowl, rabbit . . . . . 7¢ Stew, per bowl, snake . . . . . 1ƒ2 Stew, per bowl, vegetable . . . . . 4¢ Stew, per bowl, wolf . . . . . 1ƒ4 Tabbouleh . . . . . 2ƒ1 Vodka, shot . . . . . 1ƒ6 Vodka, high-proof, shot . . . . . 2ƒ2 Vodka, top-shelf, shot . . . . . 7ƒ5 Water, good, glass . . . . . 3ƒ ::————This is a glass of water. That's it. No ice or anything, but it is mostly clean. Good water comes from an unpolluted stream or good well. Water, high quality, glass . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Made by collecting steam or other distilled water. Most bars won't bother with this. Water, not-so-good, glass . . . . . 1ƒ ::————Not quite as refreshing as the above, this is often what was collected during the last rain. Whiskey, shot . . . . . 1ƒ2 Whiskey, corn, shot . . . . . 1ƒ2 Whiskey, rot-gut, shot . . . . . 7¢ Whiskey, rye, shot . . . . . 1ƒ9 Whiskey, single barrel, shot . . . . . 3ƒ5 Whiskey, single malt, shot . . . . . 2ƒ9 Wine, house, glass . . . . . 1ƒ1 Wine, watered, glass . . . . . 4¢ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex